Night terrors
by Tailsthefox21
Summary: It was a stormy night on South Island, Tails Prower was lying in bed frightened of the ferocious thunder booming and lightning striking, from outside his window. So he asks Sonic, to comfort him while the storm rages on. Sontails (Brotherly)


It was a cold and stormy night on South Island. Laying in bed was a small eight-year-old kitsune, named Miles "Tails" Prower. He was cowering under his bed sheets, listening to trees rustling, thunder crashing and most importantly lightning striking. Tails suffers from 'Astraphobia'. Tails jumped, from the sound of terrifying lightning. "AHHHHH!" yelled Tails. "Tails?!" questioned Sonic as he entered the fox's room. "S-Sonic..." Tails wept as he clutched on to Sonic's waist.

Sonic looked down at the orange fox, and gave him a joyful smile. But that didn't help... Lightning struck again... The small fox's grip tightened, on Sonic's waist. "Owwwww..." Sonic whined. "T-Tails... B-Buddy, you're hurting... me!" yelled Sonic. "Oh sorry, Sonic..." muttered Tails. "It's alright!" replied Sonic. "I'm so s-scared...!" Tails yelled. "Of what?" asked the cobalt hedgehog. ~Lightning struck. "I'M AFRAID OF LIGHTNING!" Tails shouted, as he jumped into Sonic's lap and rubbed Sonic's cheeks, with his own. "Buddy, i know it's hard to overcome a fear..." spoke Sonic. "Like your fear of the water?" questioned Tails. "E-exactly!" sweatdropped Sonic. " Sonic, i gotta ask you something..." Tails spoke. "Yeah, what is it?" asked Sonic. "Will you stay with me until this storm passes?" asked Tails. " Uhh... i don't-" "PLEASE! SONIC, you've known me since i was only a fox cub, we've been through thick and thin, together! I've never asked you for that much. But i REALLY need you!" pleaded Tails as tears welled from the kitsunes sky blue eyes.

~ Sonic felt guilty for turning down the small fox. When he looked at the fox's face he felt his heart shatter just a tiny bit. "Tails, you're right you never ask me for anything! I've raised you from when you were just a baby. And you do need me! It's my responsibility, as your guardian and big bro, to take care and comfort you in times of need!" Sonic said. "So you'll stay with me?" asked the teary-eyed fox. "Yup, you bet!" replied Sonic. "Yay!" squealed Tails, as he shifted to his left, and patted the spot, for Sonic to lay. ~Sonic chuckled. "So bud, what do you want to do?" asked Sonic. " *Yawn, i'm quite tired!" replied Tails as he rubbed his eyes, he snuggled closer to the cobalt hedgehog and closed his eyes. Lightning roared loudly and had frightened the little fox from his light slumber. Tails could feel his heart beat, as fast as Sonic would run. "Sob, S-Sonic i'm so scared...!" whined Tails. "It's alright, little bro!" reassured Sonic.

"Hmmm, remember when we rescued all those animals from, Dr. Robotnik (Eggman, whatever you want to call him...) In Emerald hill zone?" questioned Sonic. Tails nodded. "That was the best!" spoke Tails. "Yeah and that's when we first met wasn't it lil bro?" "Yup, i liked how fast you would move. Then i followed you all day!" giggled Tails. "Yeah, i saw you, shrugged, and ran after Dr. Robotnik!" spoke Sonic. "You, caught up to me, by using your flight, i was amazed at how you could keep up with my speed!" laughed Sonic. "Yeah, that was fun!" cheered the young fox. "And we've been best friends, ever since then!" said Tails as he hugged his "older brother". Sonic returned the loving hug. "Sure are bud!" replied Sonic. "So what now, lil bro?" asked Sonic. " Well, can you check if the weather has changed much...?" asked Tails, as he hid under the covers.

~Sonic looked through Tails' window and saw, dark clouds, lightning and rain, but it was clearing up a bit. "It's alright, Tails the weather is calming down a little bit!" said Sonic. "R-really" stuttered the young fox. "Yeah! But first!" yelled Sonic as he charged towards the kitsune and tickled him non-stop. Tails was surprised by Sonic's sneakiness, and couldn't stop laughing. "Ahhahahah, S-Sonic! hahahahah" shouted Tails. "Tickle attack!" shouted Sonic. "S-Sonic! S-Stop! ahahahah! you're hurting me!" spoke Tails. "I'm not falling for that!" replied Sonic, until he heard sobs coming from the little fox. "Tails?" asked Sonic. ~Tails continued to cry as he had his back turned.

Sonic's ears flattened as he felt guilt shroud around him. ~Tails thought in his head: 'This is great! Sonic's falling for it!' Tails was sobbed louder and turned to face the blue, Mobian hero. Tails changed his facial expression from sad to happy in an instant. "Wha-?" spoke Sonic. " I was just joking with you, Sonic!" Tails spoke cheerily. Sonic was dumbfounded. " I know you would never, REALLY hurt me!" responded Tails. "Haha, you got me there, for a second bud! And yeah, i wouldn't hurt you in my whole entire life" said Sonic.

" What's the time Sonic? asked Tails as he yawned and tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Uhhh, the time is 11:20 pm"

" * Yawn i should get some sleep, oh and Sonic, thanks for staying with me! And i love you, Sonic!" spoke Tails. " It was fun, buddy and i'm glad you enjoyed it! And i love you too lil bro!" replied Sonic as he placed a kiss upon the young fox's forehead. "Goodnight!" said Sonic. "Goodnight!" replied Tails as he snuggled into Sonic's chest and fell asleep, listening to Sonic's calming heartbeat. Sonic pulled the young fox closer to him and fell into a deep slumber.

~ Sonic and Tails woke up and looked out the window, and saw animals playing, the sun shining bright and not a single cloud in the blue sky.


End file.
